


Away From Home

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, But the way i and the previous parts of this series see it it's OTP, Can be seen as just friends i guess?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: An Angel and a Demon on a vacation





	Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this fits into the timeline, I don't care, at least it's cute xD
> 
> This work is a prompt fill to Cecilie's **"Please make them celebrate their anniversary!!! Bonus Points if they don't know what to get each other!"** your prompt was a godsend, I really didn't know what to write for today. Hope this fits into it enough! I decided that Crowley would know what to get Aziraphale because the books are just so obvious, but I had my fun with Aziraphale struggling :)  
> I'm splitting this up in two or three parts, for the 666 wordcount but also cause I haven't finished the rest yet xD
> 
> The setting of the story is the German town Tübingen, because I'm here for a few days visiting a friend after going to comiccon together :) I also finally bought the Good Omens book here, and am already reading it! In English, from the bookshop I'd also imagine Aziraphale and Crowley going to, and the lady in the bookshop was like @ her assistant 'make sure that book's never out of stock!' :D
> 
> Enjoy!

It is raining heavily in London, but for once, the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley couldn't care less. Why, do you ask? Oh, because they are not there. In fact, they are not even on the British isles.

It has been a while since Aziraphale and Crowley have been on a vacation.

Not that they ever really have been on one, ever- they simply did their good and evil deeds in other places, wherever heaven and hell sent them. Work trips, then.

Post-almost-apocalypse, they don't have to stick to their initial sides that closely, mind you. Neither do they have to stick to the bigger cities most good and evil things take place. And while they both love the trouble of London, they wanted to get away from it all- so they went on a well-deserved holiday abroad.

Now, they are in a small town in Europe- Germany, perhaps? And by the side of a river. More important, however, is the date- just a week short of the six thousandth anniversary of Crowley and Aziraphale meeting for the very first time. At least, by the way they- well, Crowley, with Aziraphale's begrudging agreement- had, in the 11th century, decided on an actual date for this anniversary- they had forgotten the amount of days that had passed on the wall of the, garden, and calendars hadn't been invented yet. It still irks Crowley to this day.

They had never really bothered with gift-giving before, but through unspoken agreement, after the almost-apocalypse and getting closer afterwards, it needed to be celebrated in some way. And, the way it seemed, this would be the last opportunity for them to go gift-shopping.

After parking the Bentley and walking over a bridge into the city centre, Aziraphale is immediately sidetracked by a little bookshop. Not one selling antiques like his own, but Aziraphale was always happy to acquire and read a new book- or five- after all, even antiques had been new at some point, plus, reading books he already knows would certainly get a bit dull without some new inspiration in-between.

Crowley waits in the sun outside the store, and he has enough space there as most pedestrians favor the shadow on the other side of the street. One man drops a coin from his purse, and Crowley is quick to glue it there before the next passerby can try to pick it up.

It is much too warm for this time of year... _Would be a pity,_ Crowley thinks, _if humans managed to fuck up the planet all on their own._ But then Aziraphale exits the store, book in hand, and all dark thoughts are forgotten.

"Only one?" Crowley asks.

"Oh why yes, dear, though it's the part of a series!" Aziraphale says excitedly, showing him the cover. "It's by a new author, I haven't read anything by him yet... I shall read this one and see whether I like the style... Hope there are still editions of the other parts left until then, I don't know whether they will be printed again..."  
Crowley decides then and there to buy the rest of the books as soon as he gets away from the angel for a minute, just in case the other does like the book. And if not, well, _he_ always likes a good fire.

"I still have some business to attend- would it be alright for you to meet up again for lunch, dear?" asks Aziraphale.

"Business?" Crowley almost snorts. They don't have any business to attend to anymore, heaven, hell or otherwise, and he knows for a fact Aziraphale doesn't have any appointments concerning the bookshop. He lifts an eyebrow. Well, Aziraphale probably has similar gift-buying plans to his own, and the angel had never been particularly subtle.

"Sure, angel, I'll meet you at the sushi place we passed by earlier?" Aziraphale had pointed the place out when they had been on the bus, and now beams brightly at Crowley for remembering.

"Sure! Until then"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! And if you have any more prompts, tell me here or on my tumblr ([lilolilyrae](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) and [lilolilyr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com)) :)
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I post the next part!
> 
> [Aziraphale has instagram now!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0d9Ie8I9rp/?igshid=1trpj6zgw6wtf) because apparently I needed something else to stress over xD


End file.
